This invention relates to natural attic ventilation systems and, more particularly, it concerns an improved ridge vent assembly for use in such systems capable of being easily manufactured, at low cost, and providing excellent weather and insect protection.
Attic ventilation systems are employed with buildings in order to remove warm air from the attic during the summer months to thereby assist in reducing the air conditioning load. Attic ventilation systems also function to remove moisture which will condense within the attic during the winter months. This prevents soaking and deterioration of the ceiling insulation material.
Such ventilation systems generally include an eaves ventilator as well as a roof ridge ventilator extending longitudinally the length of the building. The systems must be compact and aesthetically pleasing while still being capable of withstanding exposure to high winds, rain, snow, hail, sunlight and various forms of air pollution. The ventilation systems must also function to prevent the ingress of dirt, moisture and insects to the attic space being ventilated.
Ridge vents have generally taken the form of T-shaped, hood-like sections joined together and extending longitudinally along the ridge of a roof. The building is formed with a ventilation opening at the peak extending longitudinally between the rafters which is in communication with the ridge vent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,235 issued Jan. 15, 1963 to L. L. Smith, et. al., entitled ROOF VENTILATORS is an example of such a prior art system. This patent discloses a plurality of rows of openings formed in the panel portions to provide air circulation. However, these air openings are formed by a single lance and protected by louvers resulting in very restricted air flow capacity. With this structural arrangement, the vent openings may be subject to blockage. Due to the flow pattern resulting from the use of louvers only; the air flow per unit area is limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,047 issued Mar. 28, 1967 to L. L. Smith, et al., entitled ROOF VENTILATORS relates to a similar roof ventilator structure including, however, an internal baffle arrangement in which the inner wall portions are extended vertically to form a baffle or dam. The vent structure of this patent also includes a plurality of longitudinally and laterally extending rows of vent passages covered, however, by outwardly extending, outwardly inclined, single-lanced baffles or louvers.
While both of these examples of the prior art function fairly efficiently due to the manner in which the vent passages and the panels are formed, relatively large restrictions are presented to air flow. This subjects the passages to possible blockage and the structure is not as rigid as would be desired to withstand all possible weather conditions. Further, with some prior art examples of ridge ventilators, separate insect screening must be employed to meet F.H.A. and local building code requirements.